


Как я решил остаться

by av2



Series: Семь добродетелей [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, M/M, POV First Person, Side Story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Филипп спросил у Ливая, каким надо быть человеком, чтобы однажды стать во главе Разведкорпуса. Подразумевал он, естественно, Эрвина — ему хотелось послушать чуть больше про командора Смита.
Series: Семь добродетелей [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783423
Kudos: 2





	Как я решил остаться

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшое размышление о миссии Ливая в форме текста. Из цикла **«Семь добродетелей»** , тема — **терпение**.

✦✧✦ ✦✧✦

По совету Ханджи одно лето я провел вдали от Штаба. Со мной случился кризис веры, или что-то в этом духе — за год политическая активность Разведкорпуса изрядно меня утомила. Политика меня вообще раздражает, я говорил? Ну вот, сказал. Смертельно скучная, все серьезны как на кладбище, выражения лиц кругом убийственно важные. Тогда от собраний и бесконечных переливаний из пустого в порожнее у меня в голове сделалась дырка, и через нее, видимо, начал подтекать мозг. Я спрятался в сиротском приюте Хистории — было удобно кататься в столицу по делам и при этом не углубляться в суету. Выходило забавно: меня постоянно окружали дети, их детские проблемы, и не было от них никакого могильного запашка, только радость и свет. Я не внушал им страха, хотя прослыл среди них странным дядькой — возможно, что из-за снохождения или вечно кислой мины, будто бы я никому из них не рад, даже себе. Меня все устраивало — иначе ребятня проходу не давала, а я, в конечном счете, приехал не воспитанием заниматься.

Постоянно ко мне ходил разве что десятилетний мальчик Филипп. Все время хотел вступить в разведку и донимал меня расспросами о службе. Он забегал после занятий в школе или перед часами общей работы в конюшнях, я поил его чаем и всячески расписывал, как опасно быть разведчиком. Не думаю, что у меня получалось отвадить мальчика от мечты надеть нашу форму, потому что Филипп чем больше устрашался, тем больше хотел слышать про былые ужасы за Стенами. Дите... Был еще один посетитель, скорее, постоялец — со мной вдруг решил пожить местный пугливый кот. Я поставил ему миску воды и поделился речной рыбкой, когда он дотошно мяукал и терся рядом с моим уловом. Дети звали его Прутиком, но как по мне он был натуральным бревнышком — до того тяжелый. Скорее всего он в прошлом был домашним котом, и это сказывалось на характере, он не любил выходить за пределы приюта, ныкался от шумных детей, и не всегда успешно охотился на мышей. Филипп приметил моего нового соседа и откуда-то достал зеленую, под цвет глаз, ленту — мы прицепили ее под круглой мордой Прутика, и вскорости Прутик сделался совсем уж ручным. Он тарахтяще мурчал, показывал белое пузо и позволял его чесать, запрыгивал на колени — в общем, был очень ласковым. Филипп обожал играться с ним.

Сам я восстанавливался медленно. Положа руку на сердце, я точно могу сказать, что мне не хотелось возвращаться, каким бы важным я ни был для Ханджи. За год мы очистили весь остров, и огромная задача, возложенная на Разеведкорпус «человечеством», оказалась выполнена — я чувствовал, что могу уйти. Но умом было понятно, что это не вся миссия, которую возлагал на себя Эрвин — не хватало определенности и понимания врага, его движущей силы. Это была уже другая, какая-то бесформенная борьба, и она выходила за пределы моей ответственности. Я все никак не мог собраться, чтобы полноценно влиться в эту бесконечную историю...

Я отчетливо помню, как решил остаться в разведке. Был ранний вечер, ко мне вновь пришел Филипп с наспех приглаженным кавардаком на голове, и пока я ждал, когда доварится мой суп, он грел руки о чашку с чаем. В классе у них летом уж сильно холодно, долго там не просидишь... На запах и шум подвижным рыжим облаком в комнату вплыл Прутик и целеустремленно ткнулся мордой в рыбью вырезку. Какое-то время я молча наблюдал за ним, но Филипп позвал меня и отвлек неожиданным вопросом: 

— А какими качествами надо обладать, чтобы стать командором Разведкорпуса?

Я вздохнул — все-таки рассказывая про Эрвина, я переусердствовал и часть моего восхищения покойным передалась и Филиппу. Немудрено.

— Я знал троих, и у них всех из общего только необычность. Ты про кого-то спрашиваешь, или мне сказать абстрактно, как я думаю?

— Как вы думаете, — тихо ответил Филипп и уставился в чашку.

— Та-ак... Шадис управлялся с разведкой жестко и прямолинейно. Ханджи... изобретательная, легкая на подъем. А вот Эрвин был идейным и рискованным.

И лучшим из них всех. Он всю мою жизнь перевернул сверху донизу, вывернул меня, наполнил своей верой. Был бы я моложе при встрече с ним, то даже не знаю, как бы он меня перемолол, осталось ли бы что-нибудь от меня прежнего. Юные ведь такие мягкие, податливые. А я ведь тоже когда-то был таким. Как Филипп, например.

Я думал об этом молча, но Филипп честно ждал ответа.

— Значит, надо быть идейным и рискованным? — уточнил он. 

Я посмотрел на него со всей серьезностью и вдруг понял, что он спал сегодня на уроках. Каштановые волосы над виском у него торчали кверху, будто бы он долго лежал на парте. Думал о разведке, грезил о командорстве, вот и уснул. «Совсем как я», — подумалось мне, и отчего-то мне стало жаль той жалостью, которая появлялась с воспоминаниями о сослуживцах.

— Не совсем. В самую главную очередь, Филипп, надо быть терпеливым. Обладать способностью переносить все невзгоды — раз за разом, одни и те же, из года в год. Например, постоянно смотреть, как в пасти гигантов исчезают друзья, уничтожаются запасы еды во время экспедиции, слушать, как тебя ругает целая толпа. Если хочется такой жизни, то надо быть терпеливым.

Филипп слушал внимательно и под конец тяжело вздохнул. Что-то подсказывало мне, что намерение его вступить пошатнулось, а если нет, то хотя бы запомнилось — ум, когда появится, вернется к этому разговору и все правильно рассудит... А вот насчет себя я не без самодовольства подумал, что терпения у меня в избытке. Эрвину, каким бы великолепным он ни был, в конечном счете его просто не хватило. Не чувствовалось год назад в нем стойкости переживать эти ужасы вновь и вновь. Он признался, как его гнетет вина за погибших, как бесконечно сильно устает от тяжести своих решений. И я вспомнил, как дал смерти доделать свое дело — чтобы Эрвин наконец-то отдохнул.

Однако. А если уж Эрвин не выдержал, то кто сказал, что выдержу я?

Вопрос застал меня врасплох. Меня одолела слабость, все враз потеряло смысл, стало абсурдным. Прошлое, настоящее, будущее. Ведь со мной случилось неизбежное: я тоже устал, тоже иссяк. Меня тоже надо убить. Но вот за руку меня взял Филипп, и помутнение прошло. Прутик тоже почувствовал неладное и всем свои немалым весом запрыгнул мне на колени.

Я сжал теплую руку Филиппа и зарылся пальцами в мех кота. Перед глазами стоял Эрвин, когда-то давно схвативший мое лезвие и обещавший подарить всему человечеству мир за Стенами. Я слепо повторял его идею, хотя в моей душе она находила другой отклик: людей надо защищать. И именно это я должен продолжать делать: чтобы жил Филипп и его кот Прутик, чтобы жила Ханджи, чтобы люди вышли однажды за Стены и вдохнули свободно. Я должен быть терпеливым — чтобы выполнить намеченное Эрвином и продолжить быть капитаном Разведкорпуса, Ливаем Аккерманом.

Прутик чихнул и громко облизался. Филипп встревоженно смотрел на меня, да так внимательно, будто хотел дырку прожечь. Чуткий ребенок, быть может, отличный разведчик в будущем... Хотя не надо, уж лучше пусть вырастет отличным взрослым, мужчиной, отцом...

— Спасибо, ты помог, — сказал я ему, и мальчишка смущенно улыбнулся. Я увидел его будто впервые.

Именно так я решил остаться.

✦✧✦ ✦✧✦


End file.
